


Bad Dreams

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Christopher was not a peaceful sleeper to say the least. Almost every single night he woke up for one reason or another. Sometimes he was thirsty, sometimes hungry. Other times he was scared by the darkness of the room and the loneliness overcoming him. And sometimes he had nightmares.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Prince Christopher was not a peaceful sleeper to say the least. Almost every single night he woke up for one reason or another. Sometimes he was thirsty, sometimes hungry. Other times he was scared by the darkness of the room and the loneliness overcoming him. And sometimes he had nightmares.

This was one of those nights. He had woken up with a scream, calling out for his parents. 

It did not take long for Ella and Kit to arrive in his bedchambers, both on either side of his bed, holding onto his hands for support.

"Christopher?" Ella asked softly. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," the prince explained.

Kit sighed, running a hand through his hair before giving his son a tired smile. "What was it about?"

"I... you had to go to war again," Christopher whispered. "Like you did before I was born."

"That is never going to happen again," Kit found himself promising as he held onto his son's shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'm never going to leave you or your mother again."

"Do you promise?" Christopher asked, looking up at his father with wide eyes.

Kit took a look at Ella before turning back to his son with a wide smile on his face. "Of course I promise."

They all sat there for a while, not saying much until Ella leaned closer to give her son a kiss on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep now, my darling. And remember that neither of us are ever going to leave you."

Christopher smiled at his mother, nodding. "I know that."

So the king and queen tucked the prince back into bed and closed the door gently, smiling to each other.

"I do wonder why he's having so many nightmares," Ella whispered as the two of them made their way back into their bedchambers.

"I suppose it comes with that age," Kit mused as he kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it.

And of course the prince did, indeed, grow out of it. And just like they had promised, Ella and Kit stayed by Christopher's side all through his life, whenever he might need them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really make this any longer than that, but hopefully it'll do :)


End file.
